Field
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing an optical semiconductor device wherein an optical semiconductor element and an optical waveguide are monolithically integrated.
Background
With the increase in optical communication traffic in recent years, optical semiconductor devices capable of high-speed operation have been developed. A substantial number of such optical semiconductor devices is of a structure in which an optical semiconductor element such as a semiconductor laser or an optical modulator and an optical waveguide are monolithically integrated (see, for example, JP 2014-82411 A).